


处女丧失

by lylysyh



Category: Boku no hero academic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylysyh/pseuds/lylysyh
Summary: 出久后天性转雄英期间已确定关系含口交、乳交和真枪实弹





	处女丧失

绿谷出久本人也说不清楚现在是个什么情况，他正被爆豪胜己牢牢压制在床上。埋头扎在他乳沟中的人不停地舔弄吮吸，发出粗重的喘息声。  
对，没错，他的乳沟。

总之，绿谷出久又双叒卷进了一场个性事故中，暂时性地变成了女孩子。得知这事情不算严重，顶多维持两天自己就能恢复正常后，绿谷松了一口气。  
变成女性的绿谷意外的身材很好，他不太敢看自己的身体，他长这么大连稍微有点擦边的色情杂志都没看过，更别说女性裸体了。虽然外表变成了女孩，但壳子里装的还是英雄宅绿谷出久。他感觉胸前多出来的东西有些累赘，特别是跑动的时候。  
而且女性的乳房过于敏感，小胜只是抓着揉了两下，自己就会不堪地激动起来，下面湿乎乎的难受。

“小胜唔……停下！小胜你要干什么？嗯……啊不要吸了……”  
这种级别的废话爆豪胜己根本不想理，两人都已经这样衣衫不整地倒在床上了还能干什么，当然是干他啦。爆豪就当对方是欲拒还迎了，他伏在绿谷身上，专注地揉绿谷胸前多出来的丰硕的两团，这大概就是传说中的洗面奶吧。

废久原先就是软的，虽然现在也锻炼出了不错的肌肉，但在床上总是无力地软着身子接受自己的侵犯。但今天的他变得更加软了，属于女性的双乳出现在了废久原先平坦的胸口，爆豪一手抓着一边，像是找到了新的玩具，把它们揉捏成各种形状。  
绿谷的乳晕也大了不少，颜色是淡淡的粉，爆豪含住一边，把奶吸得啧啧作响，绿谷的呻吟也跟着一起响起来。

“切，废久也就只有嘴上会说不要了。”  
绿谷虽然羞耻，但也没办法反驳。  
“那玩意儿就那么一点点，这个倒是大得很，其实废久本来就是女的吧。”废久在这种色情的地方总是很强他倒是完全可以承认。  
“哪有啊！明明就是正常高中生的大小……是小胜自己太大了还说我？”绿谷出久下意识地反驳，没想到这话对爆豪来说是多大的刺激。伏在他身上的人挺动腰身，胯下的一大包隔着裤子撞在他的下体，呼吸粗重不再说话。

绿谷下面的淫水泛滥成灾，把棉质内裤浸得湿透，却久久得不到满足，他不好意思要求爆豪触碰或者插入自己，无师自通本能地开始夹腿，通过不断缩紧放松下身多出来的那口女穴来获得快感。  
爆豪已经埋在他胸前玩了半天了，对绿谷突然多出来的部位展现出了万分的好奇，他一向是提枪就上的实干派，在做之前搞这么多有的没的可不是他的风格。  
虽然平时总抱怨对方过于粗暴，但这时绿谷又有点想念那种直接的刺激了。

“小……小胜……”  
“干嘛？”爆豪胜己稍微抬起头来，舌尖继续在绿谷的乳头上打转，右手倒是放开了，往下身探去。  
绿谷也不知道自己想干嘛，他只是本能地叫对方的名字，觉得对方会给自己想要的。

“我还没进去呢就绞这么紧。”爆豪一巴掌拍在绿谷大腿上，绿谷被打得浑身一颤，惊叫了一声。爆豪的手顺着他有些放松的腿根滑了进去，摸到的是能挤出骚水的内裤。  
“操，湿成这样可真厉害啊，这么迫不及待吗？”爆豪没有脱下绿谷的内裤，只把湿淋淋的布料拨到一边，两根手指再往里摸到两片肥厚的阴唇，湿哒哒地黏在一起。他手指并拢，自下而上罩住那一片私密区域摩擦了几下，而后分开阴唇摸上依然往外吐着蜜汁的穴口，“别着急，马上就来给你破处。”

绿谷根本受不住这样的荤话，身体更软了，手抱着胸前的黄色脑袋往下按，不知道是想让人离开还是要对方含得更紧。啊啊……还真是各种意义上的黄色的脑袋……绿谷出久有些不着调地想。  
但很快，他就没有机会在去想这些有的没的了。被男人用粗糙的大手揉穴和自己夹腿的感觉完全不一样，绿谷急促地喘息着，眼泪和淫水一起决堤。

爆豪起身拉开裤链，把早就勃起的阴茎解放出来，打在绿谷被他分开的穴口。绿谷有些紧张，他和爆豪确定关系后很快就偷尝禁果了，但是用女性的身体还真是第一回。真是……真是太荒诞了……  
“还没进去呢，别夹。”爆豪粗喘了两口，动了动腰驱着下身的粗长拍打绿谷的阴户。

绿谷听话地分开双腿，有些隐隐地颤抖。爆豪拨开那两瓣贝肉，将其裹在自己的阴茎上，挺着腰在穴口上下摩擦起来。  
“啊！”绿谷尖叫着抖腿，小穴里源源不断地往外流水。爆豪先小幅度地摩擦了两下就猛力地撞击起来，龟头偶尔会插进穴口探路，但又迅速拔出来。很快，爆豪的阴茎也完全被淫水沾湿，不再有一开始的阻塞感。

“不要磨了……外面要磨破了……啊！小胜不要……”绿谷只觉得穴口要擦出了火，爆豪激烈的动作却止不了身体里的瘙痒感。  
“不磨外面磨里面？”爆豪停下动作，拉开绿谷挡着脸的手臂，让他看到自己被他骚水淋湿的肉茎，“你看看这水，根本用不着润滑了吧，你真是处女？”  
“小胜……小胜在说什么啊……”他明明只是暂时变成女性的身体而已，绿谷被强迫着看向爆豪的下身，也看到了自己被吸舔得泛着水光的乳房，一时间有种性别错乱的感觉。自己变成了一个彻彻底底的女人，袒露着身体，等着男人的侵犯。

爆豪也不想再磨蹭，他硬得快炸了，但是不润滑起码也得扩张一下。他扯着绿谷的手往他已经泞泥不堪的下身拽，绿谷虚软着任他摆弄，但是两只手指被带着捅进了自己的身体时，还是哭得更厉害了。  
“哭什么？自己插插，也算操过女人了。”

“小胜……小胜太恶劣了！”绿谷的手指诚实在穴里动着，面上却止不住地哭，说话间还打了个哭嗝。  
看着绿谷凄凄惨惨的样子，爆豪都要笑出来了，他拔出绿谷的手指换上自己的一捅到底。  
“不想操女人就直说啊。”  
“咿啊——太深了！”他刚刚自己弄都只敢浅浅地在穴口抠挖，爆豪就没有那么多顾虑，索性被插入的不是他自己。绿谷气闷，抬手锤了下爆豪的肩膀。

“应该好了吧……”爆豪又伸进一指，指头时而在甬道里伸开合并，时而弯曲抠弄。绿谷一边呻吟一边不自觉地扭着腰，看样子他已经习惯了身体里的异物，爆豪不想再折腾，冷不丁地抽出手指，扒着穴口把真家伙送了进去。  
“太紧了，放松点！”  
你来放松一个示范一下啊！绿谷出久呜咽着，说不出话来，挺着腰臀迎接爆豪的撞击，绷紧了身子，手指死死地抓着身下的床单。

不管做多少次，爆豪的那根东西还是太大了，绿谷的穴口被完全撑开，阴唇随着爆豪的动作开合抖动，像是一张贪吃的小嘴。  
爆豪被裹得有些发疼，俯下身去寻绿谷的唇瓣交换了一个湿漉漉的深吻，他把绿谷拽着床单的手指展开，自己的手压上去十指交握把他死死地按在床上。爆豪的舌头毫不客气地钻进绿谷因哭叫张开的嘴，带着绿谷的小舌一起舞动，绿谷被吻得喘不过气，身上慢慢地软下来，爆豪便一鼓作气地尽根没入。

“嗯……不……不行……现在还不能动……啊啊啊！不要！太深了啊！”爆豪刚刚进入就立刻开始了抽送，他一向喜欢听绿谷叫床，便放开了对方的嘴唇，顺着下巴一点点往下舔吻。  
绿谷反应不及，舌头还往外伸着，涎水顺着嘴角流出，一副被彻底玩坏的模样。  
明明才刚开始，这个色情狂书呆子。

爆豪胜己没有什么九浅一深的试探，每次都全部拔出来再狠狠地插进去，恨不得将两个卵蛋也挤进穴里。绿谷抬着两条腿夹紧爆豪精实的腰身，臀部被带着抬起，只有一半的上身贴在床上。  
爆豪忙着操穴，绿谷的穴又热又软水也极多，紧紧地裹着自己收缩蠕动，他爽得上天没空再说什么骚话。所以绿谷入耳尽是自己不知廉耻的叫床，两人下体交合抽插的水声，爆豪蓄满精液的囊袋打在自己腿间也发出巨大的声响。  
“好大好粗……啊啊小胜太厉害了……快不行了……”绿谷迷乱得晃着脑袋扭着腰臀配合爆豪的抽送，一对巨乳跟着一起晃动，爆豪想到体育课跑步测验时色情葡萄流着口水说的那句“真是波涛汹涌啊”，他有点不太爽了。

爆豪松开两人交握的手，拉着绿谷的手放在他的胸脯上，“抓好了，晃得我眼疼。”  
绿谷被干得晕晕乎乎的，爆豪说什么就是什么，握着自己的双乳无自觉的揉捏，好像在这个过程中得到了什么趣味。  
“骚货！”爆豪哑着嗓子骂了一声，照着绿谷的屁股抽了一巴掌。  
“呜——不要打……还想舒服……”绿谷条件反射地夹紧双腿和小穴，激得爆豪掐着他的腰再往上提了提。

“谁在让你舒服？”  
“小胜啊啊……是小胜！太快了！要来了！”绿谷毕竟是第一天做女人，他也说不清是什么要来了，只是觉得穴里一阵抽搐，又热又酸，好像有什么要从里面涌出来。  
“还有人能让你这么舒服吗？”  
“没有……呜……我只有小胜……只要小胜……小胜操我啊啊啊！”

绿谷的话让爆豪的占有欲和征服欲得到了极大地满足，又猛力地抽插起来，床晃得快散架。操干了数十下后，绿谷连抓着胸部的力气都没有了，腿绞得更紧，穴里涌出一股热潮，呜呜地叫出声。  
“喷出来了……不行了……好酸……”

这是潮吹了？爆豪能感觉到一股淫水对着自己的阴茎浇下来，热乎乎黏腻腻，他堵着穴口不让淫水流出，肉根杵在里面浅浅地捣。  
“不要再干了……不要……已经出来了……受不了了……”泪水口水汗水，穴里流出来的骚水，绿谷整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样，还冒着热气。

“你出来了我还没出来呢，刚刚喊着要舒服，舒服完了就不管我了？”  
“呜……那小胜射出来吧……射在里面就能舒服……”绿谷现在脑子懵懵的，顺着爆豪的话提出解决办法。

“说你骚你还真骚！”爆豪抱起绿谷，让他坐在自己身上，握着他的腰上下起伏。  
“又深了！不要啊啊，操到最里面了……不行……要被操破了……”  
“缩紧点，马上就射给你！”  
绿谷想配合爆豪的要求，可下半身已经不受他的控制了，穴肉被干得外翻，穴口的淫水被拍打成白沫，可那张嘴还死死咬着紫黑的肉棒，催着它再深一些再快一些再用力一些，最好把喷洒在穴道的最深处一滴也不要漏出来，是他自己也要承认的淫荡。

爆豪加快了速度，猛力地抽插了几下，然后把绿谷出久死死地按在自己身上，龟头停在最深处往里面射精。  
“射进来了……好多……呜……”绿谷仰着头挣扎，眼神涣散，被干到不能思考。  
爆豪把绿谷后仰的身子拽回来，让对方柔软的乳房压在自己的胸膛上，“你过两天就能变回来，但要是这两天被我射怀孕了怎么办？”  
绿谷有些痴，他被爆豪紧搂在怀里，爆豪的那根还在他体内，精液灌在他的肚子里，舒服得感觉全身的毛孔都在呼吸，包围着他的全是爆豪的味道。  
“怀孕？怀孕就生下来……生我和小胜的孩子……”

该死的废久！这个色情狂！  
绿谷感觉到身体里那根肉棍又挺立起来，吓得不轻，往后逃离。  
“真的不行了，小胜……要操烂了……呜……小胜用我的嘴吧，不要操下面了”绿谷说着伸出舌头来舔了一圈嘴唇，倒是比爆豪更像那个急色的。

爆豪转了转眼珠子，阴茎在穴里轻轻捣了两下，激得绿谷又是一阵喘，然后慢慢拔出来，穴里乱七八糟的液体一起往外流。  
“行，那来玩那个吧。”  
哪个？

爆豪转了个身躺下，胯间迅速复苏的肉棍翘得高高的。绿谷以为他同意了自己的请求，跪趴着低下头去，扶着那根刚从他身体里拔出来的湿淋淋的肉棒往脸上蹭，舌头则伸出来先舔舐根部的囊袋。  
绿谷的脸上本来就乱七八糟，这一蹭更加糟糕了，他把两个卵蛋全部舔过便含住阴茎头部往里吞咽。爆豪胜己喜欢这种征服的感觉，口交绿谷已经很熟练了，但恋人的东西过于粗长，他还是没办法完全吞进去，露出的部分只能用手抚慰。

绿谷用嘴巴包好牙齿，含住肉棒上下移动头部，做出主动被操嘴的姿态。含了一会儿后，爆豪却自己把肉棒拔了出来。  
“不射进来吗？”他有些楞。但再一想，爆豪的持久度他是很清楚的，每次口交都是自己的嘴都快没有知觉了才能到巅峰，不可能这么快。

“看来吃我的鸡巴你也很爽嘛，就这么喜欢吃精液？”爆豪的羞辱通常就是羞辱，并不是想要听绿谷的回答，于是他自顾自地继续说：“用奶子会吗？”  
“什么？”  
“用你到处乱晃的大奶代替骚嘴裹住我的鸡巴，会不会？”

怎么可能会……我是第一天当女人啊！  
绿谷羞耻极了，他听着爆豪的指示，趴地更低，捧着胸前的两团夹住被自己体液润湿的肉棒。他揉弄着自己的双乳，乳房也被带着按摩爆豪的阴茎。这么揉了一会儿，爆豪就开始挺腰在他乳沟间操干。  
被柔软的乳房包住，和插入是不一样的快感，雪白的胸脯夹住自己粗硬色素沉着的肉茎带来别样的视觉刺激。

有时爆豪挺腰挺得有些猛，甚至能操到绿谷的嘴。绿谷也沉浸其中，一边抓着胸往中间按压，一边张开嘴吸舔肉棒的前端。  
“又开始扭屁股了，还说不要？”爆豪觉得躺着不好使力，翻身起来，反压住绿谷，骑在他胸前冲刺。  
这个姿势更加屈辱，绿谷流着眼泪有种变态的快感。

第一次用这种方式做爱，爆豪没压抑射精的冲动，感觉快到了就往前一插射了出来。  
绿谷张着嘴迎接恋人喷出的体液，爆豪刚刚已经在他体内射过一次，这次还是射了他满嘴满脸。  
“好多……好浓……”

爆豪胜己觉得自己真的软不下来。


End file.
